Nearly There
by RandomReggie
Summary: A little one shot prompted by a dream I had. Severus x Harry.


**Nearly There**

**Authors notes**

**This song was prompted by a rather dark dream I had, I shall not go into detail but it was eerie and made me wake up upset and disorientated. The dream plagued me for a while then I figured if I write it down it shouldn't come back to haunt me-it did, this time in fan fiction form so here it is :)**

**I don't know what happened to cause all of Harry's injuries, I didn't know how I got them in the dream, I just remember this part :)**

**SnapexHarry because I love that paring and it's the only one that truly fitted with my dream :)**

**Thanks again to my beta 'Nyxthewolf' :) **

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter series, all the glory belongs to and I am making no profit from this fan fiction, it's for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Harry apparated, the strain of it caused him to fall to his knees and cough up a small amount of blood. He wiped his mouth with the back of his bloody hand and stood, walking unsteadily along a snowy country path. He stumbled often and had to stop occasionally to catch a ragged breath and rest his surely shattered leg. <em>How far was left to go?<em> His dreary mind wondered as he leant against a stone wall. A dribble of blood left his lips and he let out a sob. He had to make it to the end.

So with a heave he pushed himself from the wall and kept walking up the winding path till he reached the gates, which had icicles falling from the intricate iron weavings. Harry would have stopped to admire its beauty had it been any other situation.

With shaky, numb and cut hands he forced them open despite the cold squealing of the hinges. He fell as they gave beneath him but his cold hands broke his fall. He was so close now. He crawled, dragging his battered legs behind him until he gave up and rolled onto his back, ignoring the agonising feeling of the bumpy gravel against his wounds.

His shallow breathing made wisps of white against the cold air, and he looked at the bright stars against the blanket of darkness. He coughed another fountain of blood onto the frosted gravel trying to ignore the growing gurgle in his lungs. He was almost there now.

So with all the energy he had left, he stood and feebly walked to the massive oak door that adorned the grand house. He fell against it and pressed the bell. He rested against it, letting it support his fragile frame with ease and familiarity. He hoped he'd answer soon.

Then the door opened, leaving Harry unsupported. He fell forward into Severus' already outstretched arms. The dead weight of Harry caused Severus' legs to buckle, though as he fell he kept Harry in the protective cage of him arms. Sprawled in the open doorway of Severus' home, Harry coughed and more blood dribbled hopelessly down his chin. Severus' moved him carefully so he was across his lap and his head was in the nook of his elbow, cradling him like a small child.

'Harry...' he sobbed, wiping away his already falling tears, he shook his head in denial as he looked into the Harry's emerald green eyes.

'Severus,' Harry choked and shakily stroked away the older man's tears that had began to fall rapidly, his own body shaking as it clung onto life.

'I had to see you, before…' he choked and spluttered, still determined to finish his sentence.

'Shhh, I understand,' Snape whispered. He gently stroked his eerily cold, blood stained cheek as the usually refined man let out an unrestrained sob of despair. Harry gave a weak smile and mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

Severus gave small smile in return and whispered the words, 'I love you too...' into the boy's hair as he rocked him.

So there on the doorstep of Snape Manor, Harry gave his final shuddering breaths in the arms of Severus Snape. He watched the glittering light leave the emerald orbs, as the wind whispered sweet nothings to the couple, while Severus sobbed into the nook of Harry's neck.

An evening star shone down on them, and Severus knew Harry was gone. He had made it to his end but he sat there, rocking the lifeless body of the Boy Who Lived, of Harry Potter, his Harry, until the morning sun rose.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading :)<strong>

**Please review, good or bad, it makes my day :)**

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


End file.
